The Year Justin Taylor Came To Stay
by HXCQAFFAN1998
Summary: What happens when the gang steal Justin from Brian! WILL BRIAN SAVE HIM IN TIME!
1. Chapter 1

The Last thing I remember before waking up in a basement was walking home from the diner after having yet another fight with Mickey. We were fighting about Brian's welfare, because his cancer had just come back in his other ball. He had backed me up in the back alleyway, even though I was a good 3 feet taller than him, he could somehow make himself look intimidating. He cornered me in a little corner. He pulled out a dildo from his pants. He ripped off the knob end to reveal a giant machete. I tried to scream for help but then another dark image emerged, illuminating Professor Ben Bruckner. I tried to scream for help again but Emmett suddenly jumped down from the roof of a 50 storey building, holding an umbrella in one hand and claimed "They don't call us screaming fags for nothing."

Suddenly the group parted to make known a short figure. Stepping into the light, I could notice that tramp stamp anywhere.

IT WAS ETHAN GOOOOOOOOOOLD. MY EVIL JEW OF AN EX WHO WANTED US TO BE COUSINS. BUT I TOLD HIM TO RUN TELL THAT, HOME BOY.

A fist flew towards my face. My whole world went black. And now I'm here, in the dungeon.

Who am I? Well...

**I'm Justin Taylor. And this is my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

This all started back when I was bb Justain. I met Brian "Mad-Dog" Kinney, who I instantly knew was the love of my life, mainly because he was just old and rich. But also DAMNNNNNN SEXAYYYY.

But things took a turn for the worst when I met Ethan GOLD.

Let me describe Ethan Gold. His breath smells like FISH, probably spending too much time with LINDS AND MEL. His damn old tramp-stamp that he calls facial hair that he's had since he came out of the womb that smells like fucking ass and KOSHER FOOD. He's a midget. And he always denied that he was half-hobbit, even though he resembled Bilbo Baggins of the fucking Shire. He always had the tendancy to pull things out of his asshole, like violins, flowers, chocolate (FOR BREAKFAST, THA FUCK?) And dodgey-ass rings from Crazy Clarks.

This is not the first time in our relationship that he has tried to keep me captive. One time, when we were dating...

After one of his concerts, Bilbo... I MEAN ETHAN... accused me of mis-behaving and having eye-sex with the 500 year old conductor. Which is absurd, because I have access to 500 year old Brian Kinney. Even when we were together, I always knew he was planning something behind my back, which leads to why I'm in a creaky ass dungeon.

I woke up and observed my surroundings. I tried to move my arms but they were chained by pubic hair I recognised as Daphne's to the wall. She's always used super strengthening hair gel and it came in handy now.

The room was dimly lit, and I could see six giant rubber fists lining the walls. There were posters of me naked covering the room. Then the door slowly opened revealing a hobbit-sized man. ETHAN GOLD, DRESSED IN SALVATION ARMY SHIT. THAT BASTARD. MY ARCH ENEMY.

"What up, homeboy." He snarled. His tramp stamp glistened with golden semen, obviously Micky's AKA ZEPHYR.

The gang appeared behind Ethan, all wearing nothing but leather g-strings with diamond studded dildos sticking out of the front. They all surrounded me, beating me with their g olden dildos. As I tried to yell out, a woman with a penis-shaped nose shoved her diamond-studded-dildo weapon down my throat. "LINDSAY? WHAT THE FUCK!" I mumbled through the silicon. She seemed to be getting much pleasure out of this as she quickly reached climax. All this shit came out of her nose and glued my eyes shut. Shit. I should've known Ethan would inject everyone with super-glue semen. Where was Brian? Surely he wasn't in on this.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled out, doing my best Adam Lambert impersonation. Because, after all, Adam Lambert is the most intimidating man on earth. Ethan just smirked as he reached around, pulling a violin out of his ass. He often pulled shit like this out of his flabby old asshole. Like that bouquet of roses. No wonder they smelt like shit.

I could hear the sounds of Ted fluttering his lips against Emmett's butthole as he was sucking up yet again for overdosing on meth.

I blinked through the disgusting semen-like snot that graced my beautifully blonde eyelashes, and my eyes burst open when I came face-to-face with the disgustingly Jewish, poor, faggoty Ethan Gold.

"JUSTAIN!11! UR MA MUSE BB. WHY U LEAVE ME BB? BWIAN NEVER TREAT YOU AS GOOD AS I DO."

I then projectile vomited all over him, the thought of his wrinkly old crippled penis bobbling around in his DTs making bile bubble up over my succulent lips. I was fucking beautiful, anyway, right guys?

Ben Bruckner strolled in with a video camera in his hand. Ethan barked orders at him to hang the video camera up on a giant dildo, and ordered him to press record. Mickey started to speak;

"BRIAN. WE HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS BUBBLEBUTT-BOY. IF YOU EVER WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH THIS FINE LITTLE JAILBAIT AGAIN..."

Suddenly Michael was thrown out of the way, and Ethan took up the camera with his pimply, nasty-ass damn tramp-stamped face and bushy caterpillar eyebrows that looked like Mel's hairy fucking dick.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY MUSE, BRIAN FUCKING OLD-MAN KINNEY. MY JEW-GRANDPA IS DED SO NOW I OINLY HAVE ONE MUSE LEFT. THAT'S JUSTAIN, BITCH. IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HIM ALIVE, YOU'LL HAVE TO SURRENDER YOUR SEXY SELF OVER, AND GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY. THERE'S NOTHING NOBLE ABOUT BEING POOR BITCH."

As I started to scream out, I was gagged by a fucking nature-strip melanie, her pubes sprouting out of her DTs.

Suddenly, deafening music screeched out, and I found myself getting sleepy.

-FADE TO BLACK-

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

~MEANWHILE, DOWN IN BABYLON~

"oh baby yeah baby eat the meat bb yeyeyeyeyeyeyeye u so fine." Brian cried out when suddenly a crazed Fag Hag with a bright orange wig and nipps on high high beam came waddling into the backroom.

"YO MADDOG, JUSTAIN'S IN TRUBS."

Brian rolled his eyes "He always is but. Getting bashed in the head. Bitch slapped by his daddeh. Almost raped by the owner of BABYLON. Life sucks for bb justain."  
"YEAH BUT ETHAN HAS HIM, METHINKS. I got a video message while I was watching The L Word. And my little Mickybanana is involved too!"

"Fuckinnnnnnnnnnn' Mickey. He's such a douchebag. Even though I've tried to molest him countless times. "

B-dizz and Debbie left Babylon on Debbie's grandma tricycle. Penises flapped in their face and Brian even bit off a few for the ride.

~IN THE DUNGEON~  
"What the fuck..."

I woke up to Ethan's dillydally whipping in my face. A sickening tuna smell raped each of my nostrils.

"I can understand Ethan stealing me, and Michael. " I said, turning to Professor BEN BRUCKNER,

"But what have I ever done to you?"

He looked at me, his colossal chin and nose knocking over Mickey as he turned.

"Well, homeboy, You wouldn't let my bb Hunter have sex with Brian. Plus your teeth are huge and quite frankly, you're fucking painful to look at."

I gasped "HUNTER DOESN'T HAVE A DICK AND HE LIKES WOMEN."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Hunter has a huge dick. Almost as big as Ben's giant nose. I would know..."

"We think that introducing him to pleasure will help him prosper." Ben said, "And don't call me Ben anymore. My name's Lantern Jaw."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lantern Jaw's studded dildo flopped around while he talked. It was mesmerising. He was pretty hot, if only his chin and nose didn't hang so low on the ground, and maybe if he had lips.

Suddenly, my nipples began to ache. I groaned in pain. This seemed to delight Ethan.

"Why do my tits hurt?" I yelled. Ethan grinned.

"Why bb justin, you're preggers. WITH A LITTLE VIOLIN PLAYA."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	4. Chapter 4

A man who looked like a freaking crane holding a giant dildo flew down from the ceiling. He was dressed in red laced undies and thigh-high crystal boots. Kind of like the ones that Michael Jackson wears in that Rock With You video.

"EMMETT? SAVE ME EMMY!" I screamed.

"Well bb Justain, I just can't do that."

He smiled, his gappy teeth glistening, "I'm going to deliver your baby! You can call me Mary Poppinfresh. BECAUSE I'M HOT AS FUCK AND READY TO MINGLE."  
"That doesn't make sense!" I cried, "I'm a dude! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT. Gay men are only meant to get Lesbos preggers!"  
"WELL..." Emmett flapped his homo hands around, "THE BB COMES OUT YOUR ASS."  
"MY ASS? But I'll have a ruptured sphincter!"  
"Sphincter anal beads my dick. They're all the same. Basically it feels like taking a giant shit backwards. It probably doesn't hurt anymore than if Lantern Jaw shoved his nose in your ass"  
"Ain't that the truth" Mikey wiped a tear from his eye.  
"How far pregnant am I?"  
"About 5 days. But see, with homo men pregnancies, they last about 6 days. We're filled with these fabulous hormones that make the baby get super fucking huge in a matter of hours."  
"OH SHIIIIIIIIIT."

A couple hours later, I started to have contractions. My stomach was huge, almost as big as Carl Horvath's.  
Emmett shoved his hands up my ass. Ethan started to cry.  
"IT'S ERRYTHING I EVAR WANTED BB. U MA ERRYTHING."  
Suddenly, Emmett pulled this ugly-ass fetus out of my ass. I cried out in sphincter paiiiiiiiiin.

"Oh look! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ETHAN!"  
Emmett handed the ugly fucking troll to Ethan. And what was that? MATCHING TRAMPSTAMPS.

"Oh he's bootiful, hunnnnnyyyyyyy" Ethan cried. I then projectile vomited all over Emmett. He slapped me with his giant dildo and called me an ugly little whorebiscuit.

ALL OF A SUDDEN, LITTLE BB HUNTER BURST THROUGH THE DOOR WITH A TEAM OF HUSTLERS.

"EVEN FIGHTS HAPPEN FOR A REASON. I'LL FIND YOU WHEN YOU'VE STAYED COLM AND RATIONAL"

He swaggered in with his tiiiiiiiiiight jeans and grabbed the baby.  
"Woah. Is it a dude or a chick? I'm tight with either."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	5. Chapter 5

As Hunter came charging down the red carpet in his giant-ass moshboots, Lantern Jaw suddenly appeared out of nowhere and mounted Hunter from behind. WEREWOLF STYLE. HEEHEE.

"But ur ma daddeh!"

"TECHNICALLY LITTLE H-D, I'M UR ADOPTED DADDY. AND WE BOTH HAVE HIV."  
"JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE AIDS.."  
"AIDS IS NOT HIV YOU CHUBBY LITTLE FUCK." And with that, Lantern Jaw turned his left cheek and knocked Hunter out with his giant fucking nose.

"YAY LJ YAYAYAYAYY UR MAH MUSE" geered Micky.

Emmett bowed down in front of me, holding the night troll baby in my face. Ethan quickly whipped it away from me. Thank god. The stench was unbearable.

"GET THT AWAY FRM JUSTAIN!11! HE IS NOT WORTHY TO BE IN THE PRESCENCE OF SUCH A BEAUTIFUL BABY. THAT DIRTY MUDBLOOD."

And then Mel jumped in, her Jew side taking over as PER FUCKING USUAL.

"OH MASTAHH ETHAN. CAN WE AFFORD SUCH LUXURIES AS A BB? WE'RE ALL JEWS BTW."

"Don't be a fucking dick burglar Nazi, MELANIE. THERE'S NOTHING NOBLE ABOUT BEING POOR. WE HAVE EMMETT OVER HERE PROSTITUTING HIMSELF. AS WELL AS BB HUNTER."

"Oh Ethan," Lindsay Dick Nose gushed, "WHAT'S THE BBS NAME? I recommend Jason Derulo, like Jenny Rebecca."  
"YOU FUCKING NOOB," Ethan rumbleroared. "THE BB SHALL BE JEWIFIED AS ETHAN SHINDLER ANNE FRANKLY MARCUS PETERSON NOVOTNY BRUCKNER TAYLOR THE ARTIST FORMERLY KNOWN AS SIMBOLIC DICKS HONEYCUTT GELFLING GOLD JRJRJR THE THIRD TOM RIDDLE THEODORE ELIZABETH TAYLOR SCHMED MINTZ-PLASSE MICHAEL JACKSON CHER BRITTNEY CHAMONA HEEHEEE SNIVELLUS PADFOOT CILLIAN MURPHY MOONY HEEHEE MALFOY YOU LITTLE SHIT BB JUNIOR 101 SKEKSIS HUNTER THE FIFTIETH. He is named after my Jew grandfather. As you know, that is clearly a Jewish name."

"I CAN'T REMEMBER ALL THAT!" SHRIEKED MICHAEL.

"Well we will just call him bb Ethan for short."  
Suddenly a Lizard Face with floppy hair, a floppy dick and a Firecrotch drag queen burst through the ceiling armed with a dildo machete shotgun.

"DON'T TASE ME BRO!" YELLED ETHAN.

I quickly saw this as a distraction to run away from my capturers. I tried to run but an incredible force was holding me back. As I was leaning down to see what it was, I found my ass sticking up in the air. I could see Lantern Jaw running as fast as he could with his nose dragging halfway across the floor.

"BE CAREFUL JUSTIN BEFORE HE SHOOTS OFF HIS LOAD WHILE YOU'RE BENDING OVER TO TIE YOUR SHOE AND IT FLIES UP YOUR ASS."

As I quickly tried to position myself, I saw that bastard baby with razor sharp teeth and a dildo machete screaming "EAT. EAT"

And it all faded to black. Sirius Black to be precise.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

As I awoke I found myself strapped to a hospital bed and being wheeled through a giant ass corridor, the corridor was decorated in naked pictures of Mickey in suggestive poses, and winking at me.

AND DEN I REALISED THEY WERENT FUCKING PICTURES...

THEY WERE CLONES!1!111!~!2

There were little midgets walking up and down the corridor wearing golden dildo DTs that had razor sharp teeth coming out the front. I was quickly whisked by the little midgets through this giant ass door into this purple room, where cages were lined up. They put a blond-fold on me, which was really made out of Melanie's pubic hair and I was tossed into the tiniest cage they had. My legs were fucking sticking up my ass. That's the only way I could fit.

Then Ethan rolled in with giant roller-skates shaped as dicks and asses. On his shoulders was the evil demon spawn I had shit out my ass.

A wail could be heard coming from Ethan Gold's direction and it was so horrific that my ears, my nostrils and my eyes started to bleed. I could barely make out the words, when suddenly he started doing zig zag patterns around the cages while bb Ethan played the violin  
"THEY SEE ME ROLLIN'. THEY HATIN'" He proclaimed. Suddenly the rest of the gang rolled in and screamed "TRYNA CATCH ME RIDIN' DIRTY"

Ethan suddenly swerved in front of me, flapping his titties around on the bars of my cage, each slapping my face with such force that it only shoved my legs further up my ass.  
"IF YOU WANT TO FLAP THA TITTIES IN THA BOY FACE YOU DO IT SHACKED UP IN BED OKIE DOKIE"  
I realised Hunter was in the cage beside me.

Micky tried to reach the front of my cage, but Ethan hit him back with such force that he flew up Lantern Jaw's nose and only his legs could be seen dangling out. That evil baby on Ethan's shoulders started clawing at me, trying to cut my flawless, luscious, bootilicious face, proclaiming "IT'S-A MAH DADDEEEEEEEEEE. FINALLY CAME TO LUV ME."  
I slapped it so hard that it fell off Ethan's shoulders that it fell on the floor and it's head cracked open, only to reveal more demon babies.

Emmett swooped down with such elegance, to get all t he babies and put them into his giant umbrella, that I hardly noticed Ethan opening his mouth, but not before his stench raped each of my nostrils. Then I projectile vomited everywhere, throwing the gang so hard onto the wall that I had time to use my giant flapping lips to gnaw the bars off Hunter's cage and set him free.

Suddenly, Ethan grew giant ass wings like Jeepers Creepers, trying to snatch a bitches weave up

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS" he screeched, and suddenly he took out a giant ass dildo and banged it on the floor, causing an earthquake.

My whole world went black. A-fucking-gain.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	7. Chapter 7

As I awoke, I realised I was sticky-taped to the wall, ONCE AGAIN. DEJA VUUUU.

I saw bb Hunter across from me, blood splurting out of his mushroom-headed dick. I started doing my best Michael Jackson impersonation, trying to recruite my homies by humming the Earth Song.  
"ALL THE BLOOD WE'VE SHED BEFORE  
DID YOU EVER STOP TO NOTICE  
THE CRYING EARTH THE WEEPING SHORES

  
"

Suddenly Cody apparated into the dungeon

NOW LET ME DESCRIBE CODY FOR YOU  
He has a stanky ass mullet, with giant-ass glasses and a huge dick that he has to wrap it around his waist to prevent it from dangling and him tripping on it. He wears 50 pink polo t-shirts, all with popped collars, to make himself look intimidating, as well as mandals with socks and three quarter cargo pants. He also wears a fanny pack, filled with myseterious gadgets beyond any fags wildest dreams. He also smells like cum and jockstraps.

SUDDENLY ETHAN GOLD STARTED SHOOTING SEMEN BULLETS AT CODY'S ANUS BUT IT BURST.

The group suddenly appeared behind Ethan, chanting "BUBBLEBUTT BUBBLEBUTT", Micky still dangling from Lantern Jaw's nose.  
Suddenly I heard a squeal like a pig and turned to see Brian also sticky taped to the wall, as well as Debbie, whose fat was hanging around her face, upside down, strangling her. AND Hunter with his giant ass teeth gnawing on his wrist to get free. Suddenly the whole ceiling collapsed and in burst in ROSIE O'DONNELL.

ALL FADED TO BLACK. Lol jk it was just a power failure.

ALL THE DILDOS STARTED GLOWING RED AROUND THE ROOM, as Rosie jumped over each one to try and save her boyfriend Debbie, her arousal extremely noticeable because it kept getting caught in her chicken thighs and belly button.

ALL FADED TO BLACK DEN. SIRIUSLY.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**HI GUIZ1!1!1! THX 4 ALL THE GR8 REVIEWS1!1!11te!&!#!&**

**I AM SO HAPPY U GUIZ LYK IT. STAY TUNED 4 MOAR :'D. VBE SUYRE TO CHECK OURT MAY NEXT STURRY, ABT HARRY POTTER AND TJHE GANG CUMMING (WINK) SOON`~~! CUMSHIOTS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES, UR GURL HXCQAFFAN1998 XOXOXOXOOXOXOX**


	8. The Year Justin Taylor Came To Stay 8

As I awoke in a daze, I saw the gang celebrating tha midget baby's birthday. HAD IT REALLY BEEN A YEAR?/!

"WOW HAY THERE SLEEPYHEAD!1!" Ethan giggled happily. I could smell the stentch of his breath raping each of my nostrils.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled, doing my best Maury Povich impersonation. THAT MAN IZ DA BOSSSSSS1!1!

"WELL BB DIS IS HOW THE STORY GOES;

YO SWEET LITTLE CHEEKS WAZ SUDDENLY KNOCKED OUT BY ROSIE'S FART. The fumes were toxic nd trigured the death of BRIAN!111 THE ONLY REASON YOU SURVIVED WAS BECAUSE DAPHNE'S PUBES SUDDENLY CREATED A COMFORTING COCOON AROUND YOUR LUSH FACE, PROTECTING YOU FROM THE GAS. However it still obviously struck a nerve, so you were in a coma for a year! TODAY WE ARE CELEBRATING THE GIFT THAT THE GODS SENT DOWN TO US BLESSED JEWS! ETHAN SHINDLER ANNE FRANKLY MARCUS PETERSON NOVOTNY BRUCKNER TAYLOR THE ARTIST FORMERLY KNOWN AS SIMBOLIC DICKS HONEYCUTT GELFLING GOLD JRJRJR THE THIRD TOM RIDDLE THEODORE ELIZABETH TAYLOR SCHMED MINTZ-PLASSE MICHAEL JACKSON CHER BRITTNEY CHAMONA HEEHEEE SNIVELLUS PADFOOT CILLIAN MURPHY MOONY HEEHEE MALFOY YOU LITTLE SHIT BB JUNIOR 101 SKEKSIS HUNTER THE FIFTIETH IS CELEBRATING HIS FIRST EVER BERFDAY!11!"

I realised Ethan was standing in front of two giant dildo-spotted curtains. As he finished his sentence, he opened them up, revealing GIANT ASS FUCKING BB ETHAN TROLL FACE. He was at least 60 feet tall! AND HE WAS THE EXACT REPLICA OF UNCLE VIC!1!11!

SUDDENLY, Micky pounced on Uncle Vic in a hormonal hurricane. AND STARTED HUMPING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!

"UNCLE VIC!1! I JST CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU BB!"  
Suddenly, Lantern Jaw stormed in and jumped the both of them!  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF DIS APEMAN? YOU WANNA NAB THE OLD DOLL!/!1/1?/! HOW DARE YOU MICKY!11!"

Suddenly Lantern Jaw started bashing his huge as fuck nose against little old Micky, knocking him into the walls and eventually killing him.

Suddenly, Ethan roared "YOU SHALL NOT PASS! YOU HAVE NOT BEEN LOYAL SERTVANT!"

He was still wearing roller skates, and he picked up bb Ethan and put him on his shoulders. He started rollerskating around the whole room, up the walls, and he began to transform into a giant ass….

GODZILLA MUTANT!1!111!111!1!

"That's right!" he grumbled, "YOU REMEMBER THE MOVIE GODZILLA? WELL I WAS ONE OF THE EGGS AT THE END! But my father, a human, was the one to mate with my mummy Godzilla, and that is why I have the power to take the form of either JEW OR GODZILLA!1!1"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was so shocked that I suddenly felt dizzy. My world went black.

~FADE TO MORE BLACK~

A/N HAY GUIZ!1! Dis is a quick update 2 let yall no I m stil alive1! Thx 4 the positive feedback 1CE AGAIN~!11! I LUV U ALL LYK MAH CHILDRENZ!1!

CUMSHOTS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES~~~

Ur mama.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N HAY GUIZ! I no da last chpter waz rlly sad coz we experienced the deth of Micky and Brian! THE DUO R DED!111! sorry guiz but dis was a nesersesry step I had to take for the story 2 advance ferther! I wil make it up 2 u guyz I promis! Dnt h8! Apprci8! CUMSHOTS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES~~~ ENJOY!

As I awoke, still taped to the wall by Daphne's pubicles, I realised everyone was asleep. Ethan had finally curled up in a ball with bb Ethan cocooned in his anus. Suddenly, I HEARD THE SLAPPING OF SANDALS.

"Emmett?" I whispered, spit flying everywhere.

"NO SUNSHINE! IT'S ME! UR MAMA DEBBIE! CUM 2 RESCUE YOU!"

I began to crey tears of joy, but also because Ethan's stentch was so horrific.

She came paddling on a little moped over to where I was

"IT'S OK BB SUNSHINE! I'LL SAVE U!"

Suddenly, Ethan began to stir, when he realised what was happening, HE LET OUT A SHRIEK, waking up the whole group. They suddenly jumped to their feet, grabbing up weapons, their new and improved dildo machetes and machine guns and rifles and whips.

Debbie screamed, "YOU GONNA WHIP ME BITCH YOU GONNA WHIP ME!"

Ethan laughed, "YOU DON'T FAZE ME DEBBIE! I DO WHAT I WANT! I WHIP MY HURR BACK N FORTH LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!"

Debbie sNatcheD me up and put me on the handlebars of the moped, and started peddling as fast as her surgically attached sausage legs coiuld take her!

I saw Hunter set up a bomb on the floor using his balls, yelling at me "RUN JUSTAIN! RUNNN!"

Ethan turned back and shot him with a dildo knife.

"NOOOOOOOO! HUNTAAAAAAA!"

"FORGET HIM!" DEBBIE SCREECHED.

We were suddenly out in a lone desert road. A bomb had just gone off in the background, sending the group flying everywhere, but they were still in hot pursuit. Suddenly Ted started firing little midget dildo bullets at us, and one hit Debbie in the back. Suddenly everything turned into slow motion. Another bomb went off and the group went unconscious. I started to cry. I held debbie's body in my arms.

"You….are…my…..everythiiiiiiiiiing Sunshine. Avenge meeeeeee." Debbie sighed. Then her fat body turned into jelly as I held her, tears streaming down my face.

I screamed into the lonely night, "MARK MY WORDS! I WILL AVENGE YOU, DEBORAH MARY-KATE ASHLEY CHRIS CROCKER WHIP MAH HURR RICKY BAGELS NOVOTNY!"

The group rose up, still in slow motion. I turned, letting the jelly fall from my hands.

"It's on" I whispered to myself, spit flying everywhere, hopefully blinding ethan.

A/N

HAY GUIZ! DIS IS THE END OF THE YEAR JUSTAIN TAYLOR CAME TO STAY! BUT DNT WORRY I WILL HAVE A SEQUEL UP IN A COUPLE OF DAYS! STAY TUNED FOR THE REST OIF JUSTIN'S STORY AND RATE HIGH!


End file.
